thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Saisen Offering
Saisen Offering (与えられた賽銭, Ataerareta Saisen) is a spell contracted with the seven Swords of the Shichi Fukujin (七福神の剣, Shinchi Fujukin no Ken). This spell relies on the principle of loans and interest, binding to the user's Magic Origin, using a mage's ethernano as a currency. Description Despite being used with a Sword of the Shichi Fujukin, Saisen Offering is not actual a sword ability, more so, it is actually a spell whose activation can only be started once a hit has been achieved with the blade. Once a hit has been made on the user's opponent with any part of their sword, including the hilt, a small ethernano construct will appear to float beside the affected target. This creature, looking like a small chibi robot with a counter in its forehead, has been seen to be indestructible due to its construct, to where even the highest of Enchanters haven’t been able to destroy its form. It is not of any offensive advantage to the user, and it will always move out of the way of the battle, making it a useless defensive tool as well. Once this ethernano counter is present, which has been nicknamed Bani, the chibi robot will be connected to the target's Magic Origin and begin keeping track of an ever increasing MP loan. This MP is a numerical representation of the aura that each mage gathers and stores within their origin. Each mage has a present ethernano output potential (PEP), which is the current level at which their magical strength is at. There is also a limit on how much magical power (MP) a mage can release during one spell, which is a combination of training, charging time, and spell damage potential; but this actual ethernano output potential (AEP) can never exceed the PEP, or else a mage would collapse from magical deficiency syndrome. This AEP is something many are able to determine through the use of a Magic Power Finder (MPF Finder), as the spell they use on the orb will result in a corresponding number. A PEP could be found using this same tool if a mage were to continue to attack the orb, adding each number together, until their magic runs out. As a mage continues to battle they start to expend MP naturally through the aura they give off, typically a negligible 1-10 MP per second. But when a mage begins to use powerful spells, increasing their AEP with each move, their PEP begins to lower and approach a point to where mages will collapse from exhaustion, unable to use any more of the MP to meet the AEP required of even the most basic spells. How Saisen Offering works is with the first strike of their sword, the user will give their opponent 210 MP, or part of their own Ki reserves that his opponent can use in one of their own attacks. This 210 MP is a typical level of an Ki infused blade, though the number can increase if spells are used in addition to it. For explanations sake we will go with the amount of an average sword graze, a hit that will start Bani off with a beginning amount of 210 on his counter embedded in his forehead. The user's spell will then begin to charge ten percent interest every ten seconds, as long as their target is within 1000 meters of their being. This interest will continue to accrue throughout the battle, as well as aura lent by the user to their opponent through Ki based attacks, until the counter reaches his targets PEP. Bani will grow in size as a visual representation of the increasing debt, serving more as a psychological pressure than anything. After the initial loan of 210 MP, interest will begin to accrue, but the user can increase that amount by loaning his target more of his MP. This can only be done through his attacks that rely on Ki to hold their form. Meaning that magical attacks, such as a Fire Dragon's Roar, will have their Ki transferred to the total MP amount displayed on Bani’s forehead if they successfully land. This can come at a slight positive for his target, as the attack will feel like nothing because the Ki that typically causes damage will go straight to Bani. Physical attacks, such as punches and sword slashes, will still be felt as pain by his target, but can also serve to loan MP if they are covered with Ki. When the counter surpasses the amount of remaining PEP of his target, his target will “bust” and the spell will act as a nullification hold on the targets magical origin for a span of five days. This means that should a mage “bust”, they will be unable to use any Ki related attacks or power ups for those five days until Bani releases his hold on their magical origin. Once his target has “busted”, any subsequent attacks will resume their full effects on the now magic-less target. The only way to get rid of Bani during the course of a battle, before they "bust”, is to pay back the MP signaled on Bani’s counter. This can be done through successful hits on the user’s person, though only those that are Ki based will count towards paying off the debt owed. The spell can be reactivated however, as long as the sword makes contact with the target again. A downfall is that, until the debt is repaid, the user won’t take damage from Ki based attacks as well. This feature basically turns the course of battle into a physical fight, though the user has the advantage because they can use their Ki to increase their speed and physical features; where as if his opponent were to do such a stunt, it would lower their PEP, due the fact that they would be expending MP through the AEP of their supplementary spells. This would only lower the time it would take for Bani to reach "bust". As the interest grows and grows, the user's victory becomes more and more assured, making this spell one of the most detrimental abilities to come across. Trivia *The attack itself is based off Knuckles Chapter 7 Bankruptcy attack from the anime Hunter x Hunter. Where it works on the notion of giving and receiving Magic Power, a numerical denotation of a mage's Ki levels. *A character's PEP would be determined by giving 1 MP per word for each word in their spell's name and definition, or 2 MP per word for any secret art or higher tier spells. For a characters other information (Intro, Appearance, History, Physical Abilities, Relationships and Trivia), 1 MP will be added for every fifty words. That addition of these three values (Magic MP, High Level Magic MP, and Miscellaneous MP) would determine the PEP the counter would have to reach to bust. ** For this spell, the author has deemed weaponry as part of the magic calculation (1 MP per word); where as items that cannot be used in battle are classified in the 1 MP per 50 words category. ** A mage's PEP can be increased if they have access to boosts such as Strengthening Magic or any sort of ascension mode for the three slayer types. Say a mage were to enter the high level ability of a Scaled Ascension, an attack that had an AEP of 525 MP would double in power to 1050 MP due to the higher level of magical output. *The AEP for each spell, for both parties, is determined by the word count on the character page as well. Should an attack land cleanly, full AEP will be incorporated into the Bani's counter; and a glancing blow will deal half of the attacks AEP. *The 10% interest would be added on for every 500 words during an RP; meaning 50 words per "second" of battle time. Though this measurement is subject to change based on an agreement reached by both participants. *The author decided to derive the calculations off word count to function as a reward for those who put a lot of time and effort into their characters and their descriptions. For she believes that just because you say it's powerful, does not make it so. Those who put in the energy to fully explain how something works, and really bring their characters to life, will have a higher Magic Power level due to the spirit and passion they have inside each word on the page. This is only the author's perspective on what would constitute a character's strength, and is not a definite means to rank one character against another. This is not the widely accepted standard, and should be taken with a grain of salt. Category:Spell Category:Magic Category:Sword Spell Category:Sword Magic Category:Weapon Category:Weapons